The Star-Goddess and The Lion
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: Asteria arrives in Monglia, looking to join the ever so famous, Fairy Tail Guild. After saving Lucy, everyone had welcomed her to the Guild. Later that night, she is saved from falling in the river by Loke. Soon enough, things start happening and her memories start returning and everyone finds out what's really going on, a secret that she didn't know herself.
1. Asteria

This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, I've had a writer's block from my other stories, but I've been watching Fairy Tail from the beginning and decided to work on a story. I hope all of you enjoy it! ^-^ Trying to find time to write while having a toddler and working in an Emergency room is tough, but I promise to try and keep this story up for all of you! Now, on to the story! ^-^

* * *

" _That's it, you're here now. Now, it's time to wake up my child and go join Fairy Tail, your new family."_ A sweet voice whispered to the young girl who was asleep on the train, her head leaning against the window. It wasn't the voice that startled her, but the train conductor.

"Attention all passengers, we have reached our final destination, Magnolia Town. I repeat, we have reached our final destination, Magnolia Town."

The train slowly pulled up to the tracks as it arrived to the train station, in beautiful Magnolia Town. It was truly a beautiful city, with a total population of 60,000 inhabitants, that was considered a merchant city that has be prosperous in magic since the ancient area. Its reputation was supported by the fact that the town houses the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, which is known for its powerful wizards and well…the destruction they cause to every town they visit while on a job.

The train doors slowly opened up, letting out all the passengers who were either eagerly awaiting to adventure through the town for the first time, here on business or coming home back home from a business trip. A young woman was the last person to stepped off the train, noticing that the area was clearing out finally as she rubbed her eyes.

She wore loose white boots that had a pink belt strap around them that came up to her calf. She wore a black knee high stocking with two white stripes at the top on her left leg, and a black thigh high stocking on her right leg. She adorned her left thigh with a black strap that had an open circle in it. Wearing a mini light pink pleated skirt, it sat against her peachy tone skin and went up to her hour glass waist. Wearing a blank spaghetti-strap tank top with open shoulder sleeves that was outlined in white, that stopped over her skirt. Wearing a black over-size crop top, that hung off the shoulders, it had faint pink markings of the zodiac constellation across it. Her long faint pink hair went down to her ankles with two braids going down each side, stopping at her chest tied with a single strain on both sides that goes down to her hips. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, like a clear lake, but they had a hint of a glittery purple, like the heavenly stars on a clear night.

Stepping outside of the train station, she was blinded by the bright sun shining down on her. She rose her arm up to block the sun from blinding her anymore, trying to adjust her eyes. "Gah…That's way too damn bright…I guess that's what I get from being asleep in the dark train for too long." Muttering, bringing her arm back down, now that she was able to see again. Eyes widen as she saw the town, her lips turning up into a slight grin. "I…I can't believe I'm finally here, after the long journey…I finally made it."

Walking around the city, passing a pub and a couple of shops, she noticed that they were next to the water. Running down the hill and over to the railing, her eyes sparkled at the sea. "This is beautiful…it isn't like home at all." As much as anyone could look at the water all day long, she had come to this town for a reason, and one reason only. She was there to find the most famous and popular guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail.

" _Hmm…I wonder where they are located? I guess I could stop by that pub…"_ She thought, as she pushed off the railings, twirling around to face the town once again. Deciding to go back the way she came and remembering about the pub that was up the hill, she figured it would be the best place to start.

Stepping into the pub, she noticed only a few people sat at the tables and one person at the bar, she figured it was best to ask the bartender. Walking up to the bar, she coughs a little, asking a question. "Excuse me, sir."

The younger gentleman who was cleaning some glasses glanced at her and smiled. "Well hello there, I've never seen you before. Are you new to town?"

"Yes, I got off the train today. I was wondering if you could give me directions to somewhere?"

"That's awesome! Where are you looking to go? I know this town like the back of my hand."

She clapped her hands together in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. "That's wonderful! I'm looking for the Fairy Tail Guildhall." Of course, the moment she said "Fairy Tail" it seemed like the bartender who had been eager to help out just a minute ago was now freaking out and hiding underneath the bar, quivering in fear. She leaned over the bar, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Uh…sir?"

"D-Did…you say Fairy Tail?!" His voice was filled with fear, with a slight hint of anger. The young woman was slowly becoming to wonder if he wasn't scared and pissed off at the guild. The only response she really could give him was a nod of her head. "Uh-huh…"

"Gah! They are complete and utter trouble! If you value your life and belongings, you wouldn't go to that guild!" He spat, as he fell over onto the ground, and what seemed like a white ghost of him appeared out from the side of his mouth…it was fairly obvious now to her…they must've done something alright to piss this guy off.

She slowly backed away from the bar and out of the pub, trying to figure out what her next plan of action was. "If this guy freaked out to the point of near death…that must mean this is truly one awesome guild." Her eyes started to sparkle in happiness, as she headed back up to the hill. She spotted an older couple walking down the side walk on the opposite side of her. Hoping that they would be able to help her, she waved her hand above her head, smiling as she ran up to them. "Hey! I'm terribly sorry to bother the two of you, but I was wondering if you two could help me?"

"Oh! Aren't you just a cutest thing ever!" She wasn't prepared to have her cheeks assaulted from the older lady, who just squealed when she saw her.

"Haha, she reminds me of you when you were younger, Sora. I remember when your hair was that long and vibrant."

"Oh, Rome, you know how to make a woman still blush after all these years." She had released her grasp on the young woman's cheek, placing her own hands on her cheek.

"Remember that time I dropped ice cream on your hair and you freaked out, thinking you were going have to cut it because they got so sticky."

"I had every reason to be mad, I loved my long hair."

The pink haired girl darted her eyes back and forth between the two, before forcing a cough to get their attention, which brought them back to what she had just asked them only a minute prior. "Oh, sorry dear, this happens when you get old and you're in love, you forget things and talk about the past. Now, what did you need help with?"

Swaying on her tippy toes, she folded her arms behind her back, grinning slightly. "I'm new to town and I was hoping you two could point me into the direction of where the Fairy Tail Guild is?"

The couple turned to looked at one another, as if they were trying to figure out what she had asked them. She started to bite her lip in suspense as it started to kill her slightly. " _Surely they can't live here and not who they are? Especially with the way the bartender acted about the guild."_ Before she could follow up to her original question, the older lady started to speak again.

"Dear, isn't that the guild that destroy the town on a monthly basis."

The young girl nodded her head in excitement, as a grin slowly started to spread across her lips. "That sounds like exactly the guild I've been searching for, but...I asked someone at the pub down the hill and he freaked out when I even mentioned the name."

"That tends to happen around here. They aren't that bad of a bunch, they are really nice and helpful, they just get carried away all the time." The older man explained, as he turned his body and pointed up toward the hill. "If you go up this hill and take the first right, you're going go through the central of town, past the Kardia Cathedral and it will be a straight shot from there to the guild hall."

Her eyes lit up excitement, jumping up and down in happiness. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget your kindness; I wish I had some way to repay you two somehow."

She had bowed her head in respect, it was nice of them to give her directions, nowadays it was hard to find such nice people, especially when it comes to strangers. She felt a gentle hand pat her on the head and a slight chuckle come from above her. Peeking up between the stands of hair blocking her face, she noticed the kind smile that had spread across his face.

"Just be the best wizard there is and protect this town, it's your home now."

She nodded her head and bolted from where she was just standing, turning her head slightly, giving them a smile as she ran off into the distance. "I promise, thank you again."

The older man chuckled slightly at the young woman, but something about her bothered his wife. "She looks familiar…but I can't place who she reminds me of…"

* * *

She ran along the path that nice older man, Rome, had told her to go to get to the guild hall. That same grin was still in place, she was finally set to be there any minute. Excitement ran through her veins, but so did nervousness, as she had no idea what she would do once she got there or if they did not accept her. It's not like she had a place here already to stay, but if it turned out to be the worst case serrano, she had no idea where she would go next.

"I guess if this doesn't work out…I could go always go to the Blue Pegasus, but I don't even know where the location to that place is." She murmured, placing an index on her lip, trying to come up with a backup plan in case joining Fairy Tail were not to work out. Turning to the right, she looked up ahead and saw the guild hall in the distance, which made her extremely happy.

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Of course, she knew something was not right as she ran down the path, her ears started to pick up a sound, a sound that sounded like a girl yelling at someone.

" _The hell is going on?"_

She picked up her speed, she didn't see anyone up ahead that matched that voice, so she decided to look down the alley ways, trying to figure out where the hell that yelling was coming from. Finally coming up to one of the last alley ways, she noticed there was young woman and two guys standing there. Correction, there was a blonde girl pressed up against the wall, who looked pissed, and two creepy looking dudes towering over her.

"Come on babe, why don't we go out for some fun?" One of the guys suggested, as he creeped closer to her.

Pressing herself deeper into the wall, she hissed at the two approaching her, spitting at them in anger. "I told you no, so don't make me hurt you." She was trying to reach her keys, but before she could grab ahold of one of the golden looking keys, the guy had knocked them out of her hand, sneering in anger as he slammed his hand against the wall next to her.

"I don't think so babe...now be a…oof!"

He had the wind knocked out of him, not even noticing he had been punched in the side by the pink haired girl who had found them. She turned her glance to the other guy, who had taken a step back, growling.

"Who the hell did you are?!"

"I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass into next week."

"Oh yeah! Well, you messed with the wrong wizard today!" He yelled, as he punched the ground, causing rocks to fly at her and the blonde girl, who just screamed and tried to dodge them, only to be hit in the face with the smallest rock there was, knocking her to the ground.

She just dodged them all and smirked, placing her index and middle finger against her forehead. "Now, it's my turn. Aerial!" She closed her eyes for a second and moved her hand from her head and toward him, casting a dark purple dome over him. For a split second, it seemed like nothing was happening, he was just sitting there in confusion, until it finally happened. He started to grab at his throat, as if he couldn't breathe and was slowly suffocating inside of the dome.

Her eyes thinned a little as she watched him for what seemed like an eternity banging on the dome, until he slowly started to slip down it, closing his eyes. It wasn't until she realized he was knocked out, that she lowered her hand, causing the dome to come down around him. It had seemed she had knocked out both of the men who had…oh, she forgot about the lady she saved. Turning around in a flash, she noticed the blonde headed girl was still laying on the ground, with visible stars circling her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Kneeling down, she poked the girl on the cheek, trying to awake her. It took a minute of poking, but the moment that blonde had awoke, she had jumped into the air, pressing her back against the wall again, not sure at what just had happened.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat, she realized afterwards that she may have spat with a little much anger and suspension, but in this age, you have to be careful of everyone.

Standing back up, she wiped the dirt off her legs. "I didn't mean to startle you, I saw you were in trouble and came to help, I do apologize."

Blondie peered over her shoulder and her jaw dropped half way to the ground, noticing that they were both knocked out. "Oh, wow! You took both of those creeps out! How did you do that?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she shrugged with a laugh. "It was nothing, I had punched one of them out and used my magic on the other one."

"Oh wow, you're a wizard?!"

"Uh-huh…" She stepped over to pick up the keys that the first punk had knocked out of her hand. She bent over and picked them up, noticing that the girl she had just saved was a Celestial Wizard. "I think these might be yours, I don't see many Celestial Wizards nowadays."

"T-Thank you…yeah, that punk had knocked them out of my hand or I would've called out Taurus to put those creeps in their place." Placing her keys back into her pouch, she held out her hand and gave an introduction. "By the way, my name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Asteria."

"I'm glad you came running by, count my lucky stars. Say, I've never seen you before, are you new?"

Asteria raised an eyebrow at Lucy, this was the third time today that she was asked if she was new to town. It seemed like to her that everyone knew one another, but seemed hard to believe as big as this town was or did she just look totally out of place. "Geeze, do I have "new comer" written on my forehead or do I just look strange? You're the third person to ask me that today since I got her."

Lucy waved her hands as fast as she could, laughing slightly. "Oh no, it's just…I know most of the wizards at Fairy Tail, and I've never seen you before…so I put the two together and just figured you were new…"

Asteria eyes opened wide when she heard say Fairy Tail, finally noticing the mark of the guild on her right hand. "Wait…you're apart of Fairy Tail?!

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to guild hall when those two creeps pulled me into the alley way. So, what guild do you belong too?"

Rubbing her arm slightly, she frowned a little and sighed. "Actually...I'm not a part of a guild at the moment. I was on my way to Fairy Tail when I heard your scream." Asteria was soon startled by Lucy screaming, as she felt her hand being tugged on, dragging her out of the alley. "Uh…where we going?"

Lucy glanced back at her and smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up. "We're going to the guild hall and make you a member, I know you'll love the guild."

"Thank you, Lucy." She smiled.

Asteria watched as building where the guild was located get bigger and bigger as they got closer. She didn't expect it to be so huge, actually, it was the tallest building in the entire town. Wait. " _What the living hell?! How in the hell did I miss this?!"_ Her eyes widen and dropped her head, still being dragged along by Lucy, she started to beat herself up for missing this place entirely.

"I don't…get how I missed this place" She whispered.

Lucy let go of her hand, placing her hands on the door, preparing herself to open them. "Asteria…I want you to meet your new family." Giving the door a good push, the door opened right up, but what came next, startled both of the wizards. Fire and Ice shot through the door once it opened, freezing Lucy into ice sculpture and nearly burning Asteria in the process.

No one really paid attention to the two young woman, as their focus was on the two guys fighting in the middle of the room. The pink headed guy who wore a big scaly looking scarf was face to face with the dark headed guy who had frozen Lucy, by pure mistake, just moments prior.

"Damnit, Natsu, you're such a moron!"

"Screw you, dopey eyes! You're the one who got me in trouble with Erza for going on that S-class mission!"

"What the hell are you talking about, I got in trouble just like you! I also went to the island looking for Lyon and fighting him. How the hell did you forget that?"

"Psst, whatever Gray, just admit you can't beat me in a fight." Throwing his arms behind his head, he started to walk away.

Angering Gray even more, "Get back here and fight me!" As he started to stomp towards him, he had suddenly and magically gone from having clothes on to only being in his underwear.

"Gray, your clothes?" The long haired brunette at the bar shouted, taking a gulp from her bottle.

"Ah! What the hell?" The way he acts when that happens, it would make one thing that he had no idea that they come off…but they have to come off somehow. Unless he's wearing magic clothing, that just come off and walk away, which probably isn't the issue.

"Lucy! You're…oh dear, you're frozen." The white haired waitress said, as she set the tray of beer on the table.

Asteria couldn't help but laugh at what she had just saw, though she felt bad for Lucy who was still frozen due to Gray being wreak less with his magic trying to hit Natsu or for Natsu dodging the attack, or blame both. Before she could lay a hand on it to help get rid of the ice, the ice had magically melted, producing a very cold and furious celestial wizard.

"Seriously?! Why would you go and do that, you idiots!?" She hissed, as she stormed into the guild, ready to knock some sense into the two. Of course, the waitress who had just called out to her, stopped her, laughing slightly. "Now, now Lucy, you know how they can get it, don't be too harsh on them. Oh!" Finally noticing Asteria by the door, she greeted her with a friendly smile, waving her in. "Who did you bring with you, Lucy? Is she a friend?"

Snapping out of angry mode, Lucy held out her hand toward the pink haired girl, grinning a little. "Mira, everyone, this is Asteria. You can come on in."

"Hello, everyone, it's nice to meet you." The moment she stepped inside of the guide, her eyes widen. There was a strong magical aura coming from inside of the guild, that wasn't there when she was standing from the outside. Scanning the room, there was nothing that stood out of the ordinary that would put off such intense magic. " _Such magical power…but there is nothing here to put off such an incredible magic…"_

Lucy leaned in and started to whisper, drawing her out from her thoughts. It was obvious to the celestial wizard that something was wrong or at least bothering her new friend. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, I was just lost in my thoughts for a second."

Natsu walked up, grinning a little as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Natsu, and this guy right here, is my buddy Happy." The blue flying cat he had pointed to, landed on his head, grinning ear to ear. "Hi, there!"

"Natsu…Happy…it's a pleasure to meet you."

Natsu leaned in a little, sniffing slightly. "Say, you smell funny…" The moment he said that, Asteria had slightly turned red and started to sniff her hair, she had just taken a shower that morning, there was no way in hell she could already be that sweaty.

"Natsu! What the hell is your problem?!" Lucy screamed, which of course he just shrugged a little, it was obvious to him that he had saw nothing wrong with what he had just said.

"Do we have a new recruit?" A deep voice asked from behind, as Asteria turned around, at first only seeing a red headed girl in armor, but the voice she had heard…it should not have belonged to her…unless she's been chain smoking since the day she was born. It was until she noticed a colorful orange hat with two white balls on it, which lead her eyes down to the older man. " _Aha…that's defiantly the person who that voice is from."_

"How long have you known, Lucy?" The red headed asked, it was obvious she was curious of the young girl.

"We…actually just met today."

It should've shocked everyone in the guild, but to say, they weren't really shocked at all, which surprised Asteria a little. Of course, Natsu had only known Lucy for a day and had invited her to the guild hall, as she was wanting to join Fairy Tail…just the same way Lucy and Asteria had met.

Lucy stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulders while she gave a thumbs up with the other hand. "Asteria actually helped me out today. I was cornered by two creeps and she had come out of nowhere, knocking them out. It also just so happened she was on her way here to see about joining."

The older man rubbed his chin for a second, as if he was lost in thought. A grin started to form on his serious face as he held up a hand. "Anyone who saves my children from danger are welcomed here. Welcome to Fairy Tail, think of us as your family and a new home. My name is Makarov, and this young lady next to me is Erza."

Asteria eyes lit up like stares, as she starting to jump in the air in excitement. Mira had walked up to the new guild member with a stamp in her hand, who was still jumping into the air in excitement. "Now, Asteria where would you like your Fairy Tail stamp?"

Deciding to put her excitement jump on hold, she looked down at her body, slightly curious on where to place her stamp. Arms were no good since they were mostly covered either by the open sleeve or the crop top she wore over her tank top. Left leg would be the best bet since she didn't have much area between her skirt and stocking on her right side. Glancing back, she noticed the open space on her left shoulder blade since the spaghetti straps didn't run over it and the shoulders on her crop top fall on her fore arms. Moving her hair to the side, she turned her back to Mira giving her access to her exposed shoulder. "That's the spot."

Mira placed the stamp onto her shoulder, which after a minute she heard the pop sound as if it was done. "You're now an official member, congratulations Asteria."

"Wow, Asteria, your stamp is so pretty!" Happy said as he floated above her shoulder.

"Oh wow, it is! I've never seen one like yours before, it's an amethyst color, but…it's glittery." Lucy explained, inspecting the stamp closely.

"What? How is that possible?" Erza asked, as he joined Lucy in inspecting it.

"Legends states that each stamp given to a wizard joining the guild, it's base off their magical energy and their heritage, but that's just speculation." Makarov looked up at her mark, his eyes were slightly thinned. Lucy and Erza were right, something was off about her mark, but not in a bad way, just…unusual. He was just speculating as well, but none the less, he was happy to have a new child within his guild.

"Glad to have you with us, Asteria. I'm looking forward to you coming with us on jobs." Erza said.

Natsu high fived her, snickering a little. "This is awesome; I can't wait to challenge you to a battle. I want to know what your magic is, so…how about a fight right now?"

"Natsu, what are you thinking? Why are you challenging her?!" It seemed like Lucy eyes were popping out of her head, as she yelled at him, but it didn't faze him one bit. It appeared to have bothered Lucy more than it had bothered Asteria, and she was the one who had been challenged by him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he laid his arms behind his head. "What's the big deal? I guess you're too afraid to fight me, I mean, I am one of the strongest wizards here." Natsu huffed, as he started to walk away.

Asteria casted a glare at him, a devious smile slowly started creep across her beautiful face. She turned to face the fire breathing wizard, folding her arms across her chest. At first, she snickering, and then she started to laugh, as if she found it humorous. Her laugh caused everyone to stare at her in confusion, they didn't know if she was laughing because she was scared of Natsu or because he challenged her to a fight.

"Uh…Asteria?" Lucy blinked, scratching her head in confusion.

"Natsu…I accept your challenge, but I'm going to forewarn you now, I won't go down so easy." The tone of voice was dark, slightly sinister, causing shivers to everyone around her. Lucy caught the glare in her eye, it was dark and mischievous, as if she had a dark side hidden behind her sweet personality. Casting her glare around the room, she snickered a little. "I'd move if I were all of you, it seems he's going to get a little destructive."

She didn't have to tell them twice, everyone who had surrounded her just moments prior had backed away from the two.

Pumping both fist into the air, Natsu was pumped up now. He started to stomp around in circles, breathing fire everywhere. "Oh yeah! I'm pumped up now!" Standing his ground, both of his fits suddenly were engulfed in flames, a crept across his face as he ran at her with incredible speed. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Asteria swiftly moved out of his way, causing him to crash into the door. Some of the guild members could be heard groaning, knowing this was going to get out of hand rather quickly. Her eyes widen as he ignited his feet and came at her at a face pace while engulfing himself entirely in flames, catching her off guard. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

She was barely able to dodge, only her cheek being grazed slightly by the flames. He landed into the tables, knocking some of guys who were sitting at the table, out of their seats as he crashed into the table. "Uh-oh…"

"Damnit, what the hell is your problem, Natsu?" One of the older wizards groaned, as he sat up on the floor.

"Doing what he does best, destroying things." The other wizard muttered as he lit his pipe back up.

The Dragon Slayer jumped up from the crushed table, grinning. "You're fast, but I want to see your magic. So come on, attack me!"

Asteria snickered a little, laying a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to lie, you're fast as well. You managed to nick me with that flame of yours. I'm impressed, but it's time that we end this before we tear down the entire guild hall." Taking a hand off her cheek, she placed her index and middle finger on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Natsu ignited both of his hands in flames and brought them together, slowly creating a fireball. "I hope you're ready for this!"

Asteria removed her fingers and held out her hand toward Natsu. "Aerial!" A dome went appeared over Natsu, who was about to lunch his attack at her. The moment he unleased her fireball, it started to diminish in front of him.

"What the hell happened to my flame?! What did you do?!" Throwing a fit, he tried to ignite his hands in fire again but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried, he could only ignite a fire for a few seconds, but then it would go out. In a furious rage, he started to bang on the dome as he stomped around like an angry ape. "Hey! What hell did you do?! What kind of magic is this?!"

"I use Air Magic, I'm able to manipulate the air around me and use it as a weapon. That move right there is called, Aerial. It creates a dome and seals that person in, lowering the oxygen levels. You see, fire requires three things; oxygen, fuel, and heat. You may have fuel and heat, but I have control of the oxygen now." Asteria explained, lowering her hand, causing the dome to vanish and Natsu to fall on his face. She didn't want to completely deprive him of air, just enough to get him to calm the hell down.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew over to him.

The female wizard laughed slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I'm terribly sorry Natsu, I didn't me…oof!" She caught off guard by a tackle hug from Lucy, who was laughing.

"That was totally awesome!"

Erza nodded her head to what Lucy had said. "You weren't lying; you are a pretty strong. You're going to make an excellent asset to the guild."

Redness creeped across Asteria's face, she had never received so many complements. Her eyes caught Natsu still laying on the ground, she was partially dreading him waking up, but the other part of her was thrilled with their small battle. She creeped over to where he was, peering into his face. "Uh…Natsu?" She started to poke his cheek, hoping to wake him.

"That…was awesome!" Natsu had startled the Air wizard, who had jumped back in fright, one second he was out like a light and the next second he's up running around, breathing fire again. This guy had no limits, as it was apparent he is always ready for battle. She was startled yet again when he had extended his hand out to her, his had a crazy look in his eye, but a cheerful smile on his face. "Asteria, you are one heck of a wizard, I hope we can have a real battle again one day"

Grasping with a firm hand, she returned his cheerful smile. "Of course, I look forward to working with you."

Natsu leaned in to whisper into her ear, eyeing Lucy as he spoke in a low voice. "Just between you and me, Lucy here isn't really that strong." Asteria blinked for a second in confusion, as she proceeded to follow his eyes, finally landing on Lucy, who had her head down and her body was shacking, she looked like she was about to go off on someone, namely Natsu.

"You do realize that I can hear you, right Natsu?" Her words burned with anger, she had a look in her eye as she grabbed her whip. Ah yes, Natsu was in for it now.

"I was just kidding…Lucy?!" Natsu screamed as he was hit with her whip, she started to take off running after him as he sprinted away, trying to get away from her. Asteria couldn't help but laugh at the two, as she watched the two run around in complete circles. She knew that she had picked the right guild, it made her happy that everyone was so nice to her, and that they always made everyone laughed, even when they are destroying everything around them. Placing a hand on her shoulder blade who her stamp was, a smile couldn't help but creep across her face.

"I'm finally where I belong."

* * *

After having watched Lucy hit Natsu with her whip a couple of more times and Makarov yelling at them because they had destroyed the door, table, and eventually another table when Natsu had decided he was going to jump in it to run from Lucy. Of course, Lucy cried as she apologized, begging on her knees for them not punish her, where Natsu kept trying to say it was her fault, he eventually got stomped on by an over-grown Makarov.

"Everyone's so nice…even Master Makarov and Erza, though she seemed like she could be hard to deal with sometime." She looked up at the clear night sky and smiled slightly, feeling the gentle breeze against her skin on that cool August night. It was already starting to get late, as she remembers she didn't have anywhere to stay at first, but of course Lucy offered to let her stay at her own place until she got her own place. After giving her directions to where her apartment was, Asteria had left to go take a walk through town, wanting to learn her way around town, so she didn't end up lost again, which was a possibility…she was terrible with directions half of the time.

Hearing the sound of cheering and laughing, she had stopped in front of the window, she couldn't help but smile at all the people who were in there celebrating, she didn't know what the hell they were celebrating, but just seeing them happy made her smile. Asteria had failed to notice that she had captured one of the patriot's attention when she was looking in, smiling. Deciding to continue her walk, she ended up walking down the cobblestone path next to the water, she couldn't help but stare into it, looking at her reflection. She didn't remember when she was last happy…truthfully, she couldn't remember much of her past. All she could remember was the last year of her life, the rest seemed to be fuzzy and didn't make any sense.

" _I don't remember why I can't remember anything…everything is clear up to a year ago. After that, everything is hazy and I can't seem to make anything out, but just a few pieces here and there."_

"Hey lady, be careful walking along this path or you'll fall into the river!" A voice yelled out, but she had ignored it, as she was still lost in her own thoughts.

" _I still can't seem to get that voice out of my head…it's always in my dreams, along with the same dream that I constantly have or when I get an episode."_ Casting her eyes back up to the sky, her lips thinned slightly as her eyes narrowed. " _Why can't I make any sense of that damn dream."_

Pulse. Asteria's eyes widen as her hand flew up to her head, which she started to feel a pulsing sensation. She started to feel slightly dizzy and her vison got hazy from the pain. Her mind started to feel cloudy again, knowing she was beginning to have another episode, she cursed as she knew she had probably just jinxed herself. Slowly staggering over to a light post, she supported herself with her hand on it, she felt like her magic had been completely zapped from her. Feeling her mind becoming more and more cloudy, as a stern, yet sweet voice slowly started to fill her head.

" _It seems you have made it to Fairy Tail…they will need you as you will need them?"_

"Not now..." She growled.

" _They will be able to help you get your memories back, Asteria."_

"I hope so…they seem like such a nice bunch."

Even though it's impossible to see who the hell was talking to her, let alone see their facial expressions. It felt that she could feel the person talking to her smile as she spoke. " _They are; you are now a part of their family, my child. Protect them, and they will protect you. Until we speak again."_ As soon as the voice was gone, she felt as if her magic had been returned to her.

Pushing herself off the post, she started back on the path back to Lucy's apartment. Of course, even though the guy on the boat had told her to watch her step, which she ignored, she ended up stepping on a loose brick, causing it to crumble beneath her foot and making her loser her balance, slowly tipping toward the water.

"Oh, this is not good." Asteria shouted, as she starts to wail her arms in hoping to regain her balance she could get back on the path. It wasn't working, as she was heading straight for the water.

"Oh no!"

Before she could completely fall into the water, she felt someone grab her hand and pull her toward them, feeling an arm wrap around her back and another arm sliding down her legs, picking her up. They jumped away from the edge a few feet, but Asteria had caught herself with her eyes closed and burying her face into their shirt.

"You alright there, beautiful?" A gentle voice asked, causing her to blush slight as she looked up at him when she opened her eyes.

He had spikey orange hair, big beautiful hazel eyes that hide behind a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. He wore a green coat with a wide collar that was spikey brownish-white fur, over on top of an orange shirt, black pants and white sneakers. She noticed the three piercings in his ear, one being a hoop and the other two were studs.

"Yeah…I'm fine, thank you." She was still blushing when he sat her feet down on the ground. She noticed that he was at least a few inches taller than her and that he was actually very handsome. "If you hadn't come along, I would've ended up in the water there."

He snickered a little, as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, it's not every day I get to save an angel from falling from the heavens. If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself, so there's no reason for you to fall."

Asteria's blushed slowly started to spread across her face and turn even more darker shade than it is now. She's realized that he's a smooth talker, causing her to laugh slightly. "Oh, well thank you. I better get going."

As she started to walk away, it seemed to have struck the man who had saved her a little hard, as it was apparent he was not use to women just running off after he had saved them. "W-Wait…at least let me walk you home?"

"That's a little weird for you to ask, I mean...you just met me…"

He pushed his sunglasses up with a single finger, as what seemed to be bright yellow stars sparkling around him. "It wouldn't be very gentleman like for me to let you walk home, alone. Magnolia is usually a safe town, but like every town around, there are a few creeps in this world who would jump at the chance to harm a beautiful woman as yourself, so I'd like to make sure if something were to happen, I would be there to protect you."

"Uh-huh…well I don't need protection, but thanks for the offer." She started to walk off again, only to grab her hand. She looked back at him, eye twitching a bit. Somehow, this dude was not getting the hint, but there was something about him, that even though she wanted to punch him square dead in the face, she couldn't shake the feeling of comfort and ease from him.

"You're the first woman who my flirting and pick up lines, didn't work, why is that?"

Asteria shrugged her shoulders, hell she wasn't sure why she couldn't fall for it. He was handsome enough and even though he was pushy, he had a protective nature about him. He brought her hand to his lips, gently planting a kiss on her hand. "So, what do you say, Angel?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she couldn't help but smile slightly. "Alright, you win, you can walk me back to where I'm staying."

Holding his arm toward the direction she had been going, he bowed his head. "Lead the way, my beautiful angel."

Asteria started to walk back toward Lucy's house with…well she'll just call him her savior for right now. They mostly walked backed in silence, she kept her eyes focused on the ground as he kept his eyes focused on her. A small part of him was bothered that his flirting did not work on her nor did his pick-up lines, they always worked on women! She a damn mystery to him, it actually made him more interested in her…which was not a good thing for him.

" _Who the hell is this woman? Her beauty is that up par to a goddess, she's no damsel in distress, and she's basically immune to my flirtations. I can't be messing around with a woman like her…but I…"_ He was brought out of this thoughts by her waving a hand in front of his face.

"Helloooooo, you can come back to earth now, I have a question for you."

"What's the question, beautiful?"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses while it's dark out?"

He nearly fell to the ground; what hell kind of question was that?! He pushed them up his face, sighing a little with a smile. "Because your eyes are as bright as the sun, they light up my world and would blind me if I wasn't wearing these."

Asteria couldn't help but giggle at him. Sure, his pick-up lines were a little lame and borderline creepy, but it made her giggle. "Whatever you say. Say, how long were you behind me?" Her mind went back to the episode she had not even a few minutes before he showed up to save her. She was slightly afraid that he saw her the way she was or heard her talking, which would've seemed like she was actually talking to herself. Though that probably could've been a good thing, he would've thought she was crazy enough and move on to the next woman who would walk down the street.

Of course, when she asked that question, his face turned slightly red. Rubbing the back of his head, he nervously glanced over at her. "Oh, not long, I had just walked up on you when I saw that you were about to fall into the water." That was a boldface lie and he knew that, but he wasn't about to tell her the truth.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked up the building in front of them. Turning to face him, she gave him a sweet smile. "Well, this is my stop."

"You live here?"

Asteria shook her head, laughing a little. "No, I'm staying with a friend I just met today, only until I can get my own place."

"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she started to open the door, looking back at him. "I need a physical place to live, but thanks anyway for the offer. Though, I'm sure the next girl you use that line will fall for it."

"I see, well you would make me a happy man if you would allow me to take you out on a date."

Pink. That's what her entire face was from the question he had just asked her. She wasn't sure what the hell to say, first off, she had just moved here, joined Fairy Tail, and was trying to find a place, secondly, she just met this man not even hour ago and he was already asking her on a date. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say to his statement. She stepped down the stair, folding her arms, snickering a little. "A little soon, don't you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders, burying his hands into his pockets. "You're single. I'm single. Coincidence? I think not." Another boldface lie. He had at least five…or was it six girlfriends scattered around the city, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"What makes you think I don't have boyfriend?"

"You would've pointed it out at the very beginning of me flirting with you, if that were the case."

He hit the hammer right on the nail, it's like he could read her mind and counter nearly everything she says. Trying to recover from the shock, she shook her head, trying to clear it. "I need to know your name first, before I accept or decline."

"I was beginning to think you would never ask. The name is Loke, so what's my beautiful angel's name?"

A mischievous smirk started to spread across the female wizards face, it was now her time to get him back. Taking a few steps closer to him, she noticed that his eyes widen slightly and there was a hint of pink in his face. She folded her arms behind her back, as she turned her head to the side. "I'll make you a deal, if the stars are on your side and we meet again, I'll tell you my name and go out on a date with you. Until then, I shall be that mystery girl who's name you do not know and does not fall for your pick up lines."

"I...wait…what?!"

"Good night, Loke." Asteria winked as she ran up the stairs and disappeared behind the door. Loke was left standing there with a slight blush on his face and his jaw slightly hanging open. It was official, this woman was a complete mystery to him…and that he may never see her again. She was totally different from any woman he's met before, she didn't give in to his flirtations and then become putty in his hands. He didn't know what to think or how to feel…hell, he was surely for a loss of words. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he started to walk back down the road to his place.

" _A part of me wants to see her again, she was interesting and different…but at the same time, I truly hope I don't see her again. If it was any other time, I would do anything in my power to meet her again, but it's getting close to that time…and I can't do that to her…or me."_

"What a beautiful mystery…I would've at least like to know her name." He whispered as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Lucy…do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

It had finally dawned on Asteria that when she had got off the train, she had left her suitcase full of clothes. Between being excited to finally be in Magnolia and had woke up from the long train ride, it had totally slipped her mind…until now. She had stepped out of the bath, keeping the towel tightly closed around her.

"Wait…did you come here with just the clothes on your back?"

Asteria nervously laughed a little, as she cast her eyes to the ground in shame. "No…but I had left my suit case on the train. I tend to have a one track mind sometimes and yesterday was one of those days."

Lucy started to search through her closet, trying to find something for her friend to wear. "It's alright, I probably would've done the same thing. Once we go on a job and get some jewels, we'll go clothes shopping for you, how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing, thank you Lucy for everything you've done for me. I don't know how I could repay you." She was seriously grateful for the young woman; she wouldn't know what she would've done if it wasn't for her. It seems the stars were truly on her side yesterday, hopefully they will remain that way.

"You don't have to thank me, that's what friends are for." Lucy started to dig deeper in her clothes, finally pulling something out. "Say, this could fit you, it was a little loose in the top for me, so I'm sorry if it's on you. I'd say we're the same size, so let me know how this fits."

Asteria went into the bathroom to change, but it wasn't long before Lucy heard a cheer. Coming out of the bathroom, she wore was nearly identical to the one Lucy wore, but it was a dress that was black with a white outline and the bottom had white design that went all the way around. The collar sat and cling to her neck with a small red ribbon tied into a bow in between the collar. The dress fell to her mid thighs, falling slightly over the black thigh-high stockings she had on. To match, she had a pair of anklet boots that were outlined in white.

"It actually fits perfectly in the top."

Lucy started to cry, she had thought they were the same size, which they were the same size, but it appeared that Asteria was at least a cup size bigger than her. Of course, her starting to cry slightly startled the pink haired wizard, who was severely confused on why she was crying. "I'm smaller than you…"

"Huh?"

Lucy recovered from her crying fit, completely ignoring the question that was asked. "There's something missing…" Turning around into her dresser, she started to rummage through it trying to find something that was missing. "Aha!" Pulling a long black ribbon out, she walked over and slipped the ribbon underneath her hair, tying it on top of her head in the same style as Lucy's, but Asteria's hair was down instead of pulled into a ponytail and the braids were taken out of her hair. "Now, you look awesome!"

Asteria looked in the mirror and a smile appeared across her face. She truly was lucky to have a friend like Lucy. She knew she was going to need to repay her for all her kindness one day. Actually, she was going to have to repay everyone in the guild for being so kind.

Now, shall we head on to the guild?"

You didn't have ask her twice, she was already bolting out of the door, nearly leaving Lucy behind in her tracks. "I'm already way of ahead of you there."

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Lucy cried out.

Running out of the apartment, Lucy was lucky that she got an apartment so close to the guild. Even though they were closer to the shopping center, they were only a few minutes from the guild hall. If there was ever an emergency, at least she would be close by for them to help her out. It would be bad if she had got an apartment across the town, it probably would've turned that easily five-ten-minute walk into a nearly hour walk, and who the hell would want to walk an hour back and forth every day? Lucy, that's for damn sure.

Asteria opened the guild hall doors, smiling to find mostly everyone there, well, it was obvious that Natsu wasn't there, nothing looked to be smashed and destroyed today. Which meant, they were due for a fight sometime soon, as Lucy explained, there was a fight at least once or twice a day. Gray noticed the two walk in, he cast an eyebrow up, as he pointed to the two. "Are y'all wearing nearly identical outfits?"

"Uh…yeah, Lucy had lent me this outfit because I had realized that I had left my suit case on the train."

"It fits, you're about as dimwitted as Lucy." Gray was very blunt, but as blunt as he was, he was also chilling there without any clothes on. Asteria hung her head in shame, as it was an honest mistake and here she was, being called stupid. Lucy on the other hand was shaking her fist into the air, yelling at him.

"Gray! That's not nice and put some clothes on!"

"What?! Not again!" Asteria was convinced that he must wear magical clothing, because clothes shouldn't be coming off like that…right?

She looked over at the job board, seeing that the board was completely covered in flyers. She noticed the person standing in front of it, she guessed they were trying to figure out what job to take. She had returned her attention back to the two fighting over being called stupid and being a nudist. Asteria started to laugh when at the two, until something came across her mind.

Wait.

Snapping her head back in the direction of the board, the lone figure who was standing there looking at the jobs, he had spiky orange hair and a green coat. Her eyes widened, she was surprised and shocked.

"It can't be…" She barely whispered to herself as she started to walk toward the person standing there. It couldn't be the same guy who had saved her from falling into the river last night. The guy who had used all the cheesy pick-up lines on her, which she didn't fall for. The guy, who even though she wanted to punch in the face for not taking no for answer, was actually a sweetheart. The very man she had told that if the stars were in his favor, she would give him her name and go on a date with him. The chances of that not being him is nearly impossible, because, how many other guys in this town had spiky orange hair and wore a green coat.

"Loke?"


	2. Stars

Thank you everyone for favoring and following this story, it means a lot to me! ^-^ I'm actually having fun writing this story, so many ideas, so many arcs to keep this story going for a while, which is really good. I do apologize for taking me so long, I had started on nights at work and just went back to days. Plus, my daughter and I have been sick, so I've been focusing on getting us well. Also, the new Digimon game for the PSVita came out and well…I've been busy with that lol. Emergency rooms are full of chaos, so I've been exhausted after about all my shifts ^-^'. Alright, now let's get on with this story! I sadly do not own Fairy Tail, but they do a good job on the show anyway.

* * *

"Loke?"

Loke, who had been studying the job board for a while now, was deep in concentration, as he had ignored Lucy and Gray arguing, as being a part of Fairy Tail, you learn to grow accustom to the arguing, fights, destroying the guild hall, and even destroying the city. By the end of the day, everyone was fine with everyone. They were like a family, they fought like family, and if you messed with one of them, you messed with them all. When he heard a feminine voice call his name, he usually didn't give it a second thought and knew they could wait a moment or two, but when the voice reached his ears, the voice was soft, with a curious yet exciting tone to it. Eyes widening, his body practically froze, as he had a good idea of who's voice that was from.

" _There's no way…"_

A part of him didn't want to turn around and wanted to run straight out that door without looking back, yet the other part of him was determined to see if the stars were truly in him favor and he wasn't hearing things. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to see if his mysterious angel was actually there or not. The moment he caught glimpse of a woman with long pink hair, he knew it was her.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." His natural flirtatious side took over, as he casted those negative thoughts to the side for the time being.

"Ah, I would've been heartbroken if you hadn't greeted me with a pickup line." A genuine smile spread across her face. She wasn't mistaken at all, it was the very man she had met last night and it made her happy knowing that it was him.

It amazed him now she was able to just deflect his pickup lines like it was nothing, as if the wind just blew by her. Strolling up to her, his eyes roamed her body, it was easier to get a look of her figure now in the light, then it was last night. She was curvy all in the right places, she had the perfect hour glass figure. His eyes had landed on her breast, he watched as she breathed, noticing her chest slowly rising and falling. He plucked her hand from her side and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently. "It appears the stars are on my side after all. Did you find out that I was a member here and came to seek me out, I knew you weren't going to be able to resist me."

"Actually no, I joined Fairy Tail yesterday, look!" He dropped her hand when heard that, as she twirled around and showed him her stamp on the back of her shoulder. He stiffened a little, his eyes roamed her shoulder and complete back side, as his breath was taken away by her beauty. Though, it struck him as odd, as he didn't see any stamp on her last night and she never mentioned it one bit.

"Wait…how come I didn't see it last night?" He became a little suspicious of his beautiful angel, as he also didn't recall anyone telling him when he had stopped by yesterday evening about anyone new joining.

"Well…it was dark out…plus I…well…" Scratching at her face with her finger, her cheeks slowly became pink in embarrassment. "I had forgot about everything when I met you."

Now his charm was officially working on her.

Grinning from ear to ear, he leaned his face down close to hers. "I have that effect on women, I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just so busy finding your pickup lines amusing and trying to remember how to get back to the apartment, that I forgot all about it. Plus, I thought you'd be one of those guys who would flip the hell out if I even mentioned the word "Fairy Tail", I met someone like that when I had first got here." It was official, this woman was immune to all of his charms. He fell to the ground in shame, banging his fist on the floor.

"Oh, what's that?!" Completely ignoring the pitiful playboy, she rushed to the job bored behind him, reading the job that he had just been reading previously.

"Catch the group of bandits, called The Fallen Stars, who stole a Dragon Lacrima from Madam Lucia in Cedar Town, reward is 500,000 jewels. What kind of name is "The Fallen Stars?" They sound like a band…either way, a Dragon Lacrima is very rare to begin with, I wonder how they managed to steal it."

"They are actually a fairly strong group, rumor has it that they all are from guilds who have kicked them out. If they got their hands on that Dragon Lacrima, then it's safe to say, everyone could be in trouble if they use it." Loke, who had mysteriously recovered from his fit, stood next to her as he eyed the flyer hanging. His flirtatious nature had disappeared, as his tone of voice was low and serious.

Just by the sound of his voice and his demeanor, Asteria knew this job was more serious than she had originally thought.

"Whatever the case may be, they need to be taken down at once." Yanking the flyer off the bored. Glancing over at the young woman next to him, a grin slowly appeared across his face. "Say, why don't you come with me? That way you can earn some jewels and it gives you a chance to see how we work.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious. We're going to travel to Cedar Town and take care of the them."

Her eyes sparkled in excitement, as she jumped up and down. Of course, Loke wasn't going to complain about her excitement rampage she's going on, he got a free show out of it. Between watching her breast jump up and down, he watched as her dress would hike up to her upper thigh, he probably could die of happiness right about now. There was one thing he was expecting, and that was her practically jumping on top of him. She had caused him to topple over with her on top. Laughing heartedly, her smile big and bright, which was also obvious in her tone of voice. "Thank you Loke!"

"Uh, yeah…no problem. Just give this flyer to Mira." He twitched in happiness, as it seemed in her fit of excitement, she didn't realize her breast were under his chin. He didn't move as she got off of him and took the flyer, heading over to the bar. It was official, he could really die in happiness.

"Asteria."

Loke snapped out of his near happy coma and sat up, turning his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Remember, I said if the stars were in your favor I would tell you my name? Well, it's Asteria."

"Asteria." His voice was only audible to those that were directly around him, luckily for him, that was no one. He loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, there was something about it that sent shivers down in his spine. His eyes focused on her, watching as she spoke with Mira about the job, it was obvious she was happy. He could see the happiness in her smile, the way she laughed, truthfully, the way she carried herself showed that she was happy. She was probably explaining to Mira that she was going with him, as the beautiful waitress had shot him a smile, but he was entirely unsure if that was a happy or evil smile.

" _Whatever might happen, I'll do my best to protect her if we get in trouble…let's just hope it doesn't happen while she's around."_ Loke pushed his glasses up strolling on over where she was.

"Well, you be careful on the job, Asteria, you too Loke. We'll be here waiting when y'all get back." Mira waved.

"Don't worry Mira, we'll be fine." Asteria couldn't help but grin, as she started to head for the door.

"Yeah, thanks Mira, we'll be back hopefully in a day or two."

Smiling by the door, waiting for Loke, as she seriously excited about getting to tag along with him. Deciding that she needed to grab a few things before they left, she started to head off in a different direction. "Hey, I'm going to stop and grab a few things, did you just want to meet at the train station?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head off to my house and pack a bag. Say, we meet at the train station at noon?"

"Deal!"

When they had both gone their separate ways, but apparently no one in the guild, but Mira had noticed that the two that had left together. Gray and Lucy were so deep into their arguing that they didn't even see them even talk to one another, much else left together. Gray had managed to completely freeze Lucy's whip after she had hit him a few times with it, mostly on his bare stomach due to stripping out of his clothes once again.

"You didn't have to destroy my whip!" Whining over the fact her whip was just now shattered ice.

"Stop your whining, you have five more at home!"

Lucy was still pouting over the loss of her whip, picking up the scattered shards in hopes of being able to put it together. The door slammed open, as Erza came walking in with a flyer in her hand, not realizing that she had stepped on and completely crushed a couple shards of Lucy's frozen whip. The Celestial's Wizard eyes widen as she looked at what was left of her whip, tears falling from her face as she just laid face down on the floor. She gave up, there was no saving it.

"Gray, Lucy, where's Natsu and Happy at?"

The Ice Maker Wizard just shrugged his shoulders in response to her question, as Lucy cried on the floor. Erza crossed her arms across her chest, anger was slowly starting to show on her face. Mira knew if she didn't step in, Gray and Lucy would probably not live to see tomorrow.

"I believe they are both at home."

"Thank you, Mira. You're a lot more helpful than these two." Erza scanned the room, her face seemed troublesome as she turned her attention to Lucy, who was still in the floor in tears. "Say, Lucy, where is Asteria at?"

Jumping up into the air like nothing had just happened, she also scanned the room, feeling slightly worried about her now. "She was just here…we had arrived here together, but I guess she left after Gray and I started to argue with one another. I don't know where she could've went."

"Actually, I know where she went." Mira spoke up as she started to clean the beer mugs that were in front of her. "She had taken a job with Loke, they are on their way to Cedar Town now as we speak."

"WHAT?!" Lucy's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She hadn't had time to go over and introduce Asteria to everyone yet, but she was planning on it today…it had seemed Loke had got to her before she could tell her about him and warn her of his playboy lifestyle and his flirtatious personality.

"Uh-oh, this must be a way for Loke to put his moves on her." The only brunette at the bar stated, turning up a barrel of alcohol.

"I don't think that's the case, Cana."

"What do you mean?"

Mira gave them a cheerful smile, placing one of the glasses down onto the tabletop. "He could be trying too, but she was one who had brought the job over and explained what's going on. You missed how excited she was, I'm surprised none of you noticed jump up and down in excitement."

Hearing that she was the one who decided on the job made Erza smile. "She's already got the Fairy Tail Spirt; I was hoping to bring her along with the job I have today lined up."

"But…"

"It's good for her to go on jobs with other people, don't worry about her Lucy, she'll be fine. You did watch her fight Natsu yesterday, right? She'll be alright; I believe she could handle Loke with no problem at all. Now, get your stuff pack, we got a job to go out on today!"

* * *

Loke stood against the pillar at the train station, waiting on the ever so stubborn Asteria to show up so they could go out on their job. Staring at the clock, he knew that she would be there within the next five or so minutes. That didn't give much time to ease his nerves, but five minutes was better than thirty seconds.

" _Why the hell am I so conflicted on her coming with me? I mean, I've done nearly all my jobs on my own, besides a couple of jobs that seemed to interacted with a job that Gray had, and we always worked together until it was finished. Hell, I'm the one who offered to bring her along with me. A part of me wanted to spend time with her, but…I can't help but feel this slight ping of guilt for doing to us…especially…"_

"Loke!"

The sound of his name being yelled brought him out his thoughts, as he saw Asteria running up toward him with her arm waving up above her head. She had a small black suit case rolling behind her. Just seeing her smile at him, made him smile as well…what the hell was she doing to him?!

"Sorry, if I'm running late. I had left my suitcase yesterday on the train and thought it was gone, but someone had found it and noticed it belonged to me, so they had held it, hoping I was going to come back." Asteria explained in embarrassment.

The clock struck noon and the bells started ringing across town.

"You're right on time, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Each showed the ticket lady their tickets and bored the train. It was obvious it was going to take a few hours to arrive to the town of Cedar. Sitting across from each other, he noticed that she was so focused on the scenery outside. He could see the lost gaze in her eyes, the look if she's trying to escape from everything happening. Glancing down at his hand, a sense of impending doom started to linger in his mind. It was faint, but he sure enough felt his hand starting to fade a little. They hadn't been on the train ten minutes and it was already starting to happen again. Making a tight fist had stopped the temporary fading, but he wasn't entirely sure when it would start back up.

" _Damnit. Just give me a little more time…"_

"Loke…are you okay?"

Loke looked at up at her face and saw a frown on her face, it bothered him when she frowned like that. He's seen her nothing but happy and smiling, a frown did not belong on her face. "Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile.

In an instant, her frown became a smile, along with a faint color of pink spreading across her face. "Well, if you can hit me with a pickup line, I guess I shouldn't be worry about you."

"No need to worry about me, beautiful. So, since we're going to be doing this job together, I'm curious, what type of magic do you use?"

"I use Air magic, I'm able to manipulate the air around me and use it as a weapon. What about you?"

Loke raised his hand, showing her the ring on his finger. "I use ring magic, which brings forth a twister. Though, I'm mostly a combat specialist, my strength and speed are so high that it allows me to take out foals without having to cast any magic."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Slamming her hand into her palm, there was sparkle of determination in her eyes. "I wonder if I can manipulate the air in your twister to expand it."

"How so?"

Asteria faced the window and blew hot air on it, causing the window to completely fog up. He had focused on her lips and blushed a little when she blew long periods of time on the window creating a large area of mist. He wasn't sure if he should blush or be impressed. While creating a visual of what she has said, she started to go into depth of what she had meant. "As I said before, I'm able to easily manipulate the air around me. One of my spells I'm able to use is called Aerial, I surround the person in a dome and lower the oxygen levels. So, "She drew what looked as a twister and some lines that was showed the air around it, "if I can lower oxygen levels, I should be able to change the pressure in the air. The most dangerous part of a twister is not the visible part, it's the winds created by the high pressure air being sucked in."

"I get it now, if you can raise the pressure in the air, my twister will become larger."

"Exactly. It needs energy to increase in strength and sustain itself. The source of this energy is the moist warm air that is drawn in."

"Fortunately the down draft of air has cooled so it starts to shut down the funnel it created by cutting off its supply of warm air. That's going to be the major down fall." Loke pointed out.

"True, but I'll just have to make sure cool air don't get into the funnel."

"Once we get there and settled, we'll find a place so we can try your plan out."

Asteria sat back in her seat, staring back out the window. "You know…I wish I had tried that out with my match with Natsu."

Loke only nodded to her statement, folding his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest, though he probably could've listened to his beautiful angel talk about her match with Natsu. Dozing off for a good thirty minutes, he started to have a slight dream or was just thinking about what she had said. Natsu is a strong wizard, it must've been an amusing to watch the two of them go at it with one another.

Wait.

What the hell did she say?

Eyes flying open, his voice was loud enough to startle the pink haired wizard across from him who was staring out into the ocean, causing her to jump. "You fought against Natsu?!"

Not understanding about why he sounded so surprised, Asteria went on to talk about what had happened. "Oh yeah, he's pretty good. I was lucky enough that while he was gearing up his attack, I used Aerial against him to knock him out."

He couldn't believe his ears, there was no way she was able to beat him. Was she stronger than Natsu? Did her own abilities match up to Erza? There was no way in hell that was possible.

"You…actually beat Natsu in an actual battle?"

The only response he received was a small laugh, watching as she waved her delicate hand in front of her face. "Oh no, we were both holding back. If we had gone head to head, the guild hall would've been completely destroyed. Plus…" Her cheeks turned a little red as she her laughed turned into a nervous one. "He would've totally beat me in a match, I may be strong, but he's got me beat by a long shot."

"Well…I believe you could take him down one day, just make sure the next time you fight him. Let me know, so I can see him get his ass kicked by a beautiful angel."

Before she could even respond to his comment, the train started to slow down as the train conductor came across the train. "Attention ladies and gentleman, we have arrived Cedar Town. I repeat, we have arrived Cedar Town."

Loke stood up from his seat and stretched his arms and legs, granted it wasn't a long train ride, maybe a two hours if that, but his legs had been sore from sitting still from sitting that long. Stretching an arm out to Asteria, he couldn't help but wear a grin on his face.

"Shall we go and find us a hotel to stay in?"

Asteria placed her hand on his arm, helping her stand up. She proceeded to slip her arm through is, wearing a grin to match his. "Of course, but we sure the hell aren't sharing a room."

"Damn, I was hoping to get to snuggle under the covers with a beautiful woman."

Asteria laughed a little as they exited the train and headed out the door, taking in the town's view. Not far from the train station was a ledge that offered the perfect view. "Oh, wow!" Letting go his arm, she ran over to the railing, looking above the city and out at the sea. "It's truly beautiful!"

Pushing his glasses up with his finger, he joined her by leaning against the rails. "True, but it's not as beautiful as you, my angel."

She looked at up him, feeling the heat raise in her cheeks. She adverted her eyes, feeling a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Oh, Loke…"

Hearing her say his name nearly brought him to his knees, he didn't understand why she did that to him. What kind of charm magic was she just using on him? Usually he was charming woman, but for once, he was the being charmed. He watched her smile, he could see the faint color of pink in her cheeks, he noticed a stand of her hair was out of place and had fallen onto her cheek, the color of her hair was identical to the color in her face, if he hadn't been staring at her face, he wouldn't have been able to notice the strand of hair. Reaching a hand out to tuck the stand back behind her ear, she stood up and leaned away from the railing, his face burning red as he froze with is hand out stretched.

"We probably should go visit Madam Lucia and get some intel on what had…Loke?" The Air mage turned her head to the side, in confused at why Loke face was red and his hand out stretched. "Why is your face so red? Also, why is your hand out stretched."

"Uh...it's nothing! You're right, we should go visit Madam Lucia!" It was obvious that Loke was embarrassed, but she did not understand why he was so embarrassed, did something happen while she was staring out over the town and sea? She watched as he started to head off toward the direction of where Madam Lucia was located. She couldn't help but giggle at his response as she chased after him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

"When will we leave for Magnolia Town?"

"It shouldn't be much longer, Erza and her team had just left for a job, plus Laxus and Mystogen are not there as well. Their guild is practically defenseless with their best wizards gone."

"Good."

"I say we'll head that way in a day or two."

"I can't wait to destroy that damn guild hall of theirs and take out every fairy tail idiot with it."

The man who had a huge desire to destroy Fairy Tail, took a huge bite out of a rather large piece of iron. An evil smirk sneaked along his face as he thought about what he was going to do those Fairy Tail losers.

* * *

They stopped at the hotel which sat down the street from the train station, which was convent for them. Loke had originally tried to get one single room, which Asteria had "accidently" stepped on his foot. After acquiring two rooms, across from one another, must to Loke's displeasing, they thought it would be best to visit Madam Lucia.

Venturing through the town, it was made aware that the of them that whatever happened for them to take the job, there were knights on every corner. Cedar was nothing like Magnolia, there is all but one single magic shop in the entire town, where back in Magnolia there was magic shops on every corner. It's no wonder why someone would target the Madam Lucia, when there's only one magic shop all in Cedar, that shop is bound to have a little bit of everything, including rare objects, which explains why it was targeting for having a Dragon Lacrima.

"Loke…what's with all the knights around here?"

"There's not that many mages in Cedar, they are actually protected by the local knights here. I assume that they are on extra patrol with the break in at the magic shop."

"That would make sense, but you'd think they would have some mages to help out." It confused Asteria a little. Why wouldn't they have mages to fight against mages? Those knights did not stand a chance the mages, especially if they were as strong as Loke said they were.

"You'd think, but they are too stubborn for that."

"True, I just hope we find this group and get that Lacrima back."

"Yeah, let's hope they aren't as strong as the stories I've heard are true."

"If they are, we'll take care…" She was interrupted by Loke suddenly stopping, she was about ask him why the sudden stop until she noticed the sign in front of her. It stated "Madam Lucia Magic Shop." Well… that's an original name for a shop."

They walked in to be greeted by an overly large lady with short black hair and wore a long black robe. Just the way she turned around caused the entire store to shake. It was almost as if there was a bull in a china shop, but she was the bull…and the store was the china shop.

"Oh, customers! How may I help you?! Would you like a communication lacrima? How about a magic ring?" No wonder there was only one magic shop in all of Cedar, it seemed that place doesn't have visitors very often, at least from the way she acted.

"Uh…no thank you. My name is Loke."

"I'm Asteria."

"We're from the Fairy Tail Guild. We saw your job posted and came as soon as we could."

Madam Lucia eyes widen, grabbing the two Fairy Tail members in a bear hug, squealing in their ears. "Oh my! Members from Fairy Tail, I am so lucky to have the both of you here."

"Uh…Yeah…"

Asteria squirmed in Madam Lucia's arms, her face turning slightly blue. "Can you put us down…I can't…b-breath!"

"Oh, sorry darlings!" Setting the two down, Asteria placed her hands up to her chest, she was trying to catch her breath. That was more like a punishment than anything.

"So, Madam Lucia, will you explain what happened?"

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me." Madam Lucia beckoned the pair to follow her to the back of the store. Holding her hand out to the pair of chairs for them to sit in, she sat across from them, sighing. "Three nights ago the store was broken into, but I didn't find out until the next morning when I had arrived to open the store. At first, I thought maybe some kids broke the window, but when I stepped inside, that's when I realized that I noticed some things had been moved around, but nothing taken. When I stepped into my office…" She pointed over to the safe behind her that was busted open. "I saw that they had came for the Dragon Lacrima from the water dragon. I'm sure you know how expensive and rare that they are."

"Yes, I'm well aware how rare they are. My question is, how do you know it was "The Fallen Stars" that had broken in?"

"Well…it started last month when they first settled into town and have been causing a ton of issue for the town folk. I'm sure you noticed all the knights roaming the city and stationed on every corner."

Asteria rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah...we noticed alright."

"Do you know where they are hiding out at?" Loke asked.

It was obvious in Madam Lucia's eyes that she was truly upset over the manner, as she laid her hands in her lap. "Unfortunately, no. Do you think you'll be able find them?"

"Of course, I'm sure they will show up while we're here."

"Once they do, we'll take them out with no problem and get that Dragon Lacrima back for you."

Madam Lucia couldn't help but smile as she started to show them the way out. "Thank you again, I know you two will succeeded on your job. You have no idea how precious that Dragon Lacrima is to me, I'll feel more at peace when it's back here with me. Just a forewarning if the knights are to give you any trouble, as they've been a little uneasy with new comers who are mages, just let them know you are here to take care of our problem."

"Thanks for the heads up." The two Fairy Tail members stepped out of the building, noticing two guards who stood just a couple of feet away from them were watching the two every move. Loke leaned down and whispered into Asteria's ear, as he started tugged her arm into the other direction. "Let's get back to the hotel and we'll start look for those trouble maker's tomorrow morning.

"Uh…yeah." She was slightly confused, as she being practically being dragged back to the hotel. Something about them two were off, as she swore she felt some magic, but wasn't entirely sure if it was because they were in front of the store or it was the two guards, which if it was, it wouldn't make much sense due since no one of the knights were wizards, at least as far they knew. "That was unusual…"

Loke glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow at her. "What was?"

"Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She laughed nervously, only receiving a shrug from her partner. Something seemed to have caught Asteria's eye as she was being dragged past a big building, it was her stomach that proceeded to make some noise. Laying a hand on her stomach, she sighed a little.

" _Oh yeah…it's getting near dinner time and I hadn't eaten all day. I'm starving."_ Hanging her head in defeat, it was obvious to her that Loke was in an entirely different world. He hadn't hit on her any since they were at the hotel, which wasn't like at him at all. Usually he caught on when she was worried or miserable, but he hadn't looked at her but once since they left Madam Lucia. Walking into the hotel room, they both went to their rooms across the hall.

"First thing in the morning, we'll go looking for them, sound good?"

Asteria looked at him and smiled, she felt as if something her chest was hurting. "Yeah…" She laid her head against her door, whining. "What the hell did he do to me?"

Walking into her room, she collapsed onto her bed face first, her arms holding the tightly in her arms, tears filling her eyes.

" _What in the living hell is wrong with me?! I just the met the man yesterday and I can't seem to shake him from my head. As much as I want to act with my heart, I still have to figure what "she" means by helping the guild and they help me? I just want to bring back my memories, that's all. I wish I could talk to someone about this…I guess I could talk to Loke? No, he'll probably thing I'm to weird and run off. Lucy? She'll probably find it hard to believe and go crazy. I don't really any of the others to tell them. Of course…after meeting all of them…I really don't want to regain my memories, I rather make news one and go on."_

Gripping the pillow tighter, she rolled onto her side. "I know the stars were on his side, but are they really on mine?"

Closing her eyes for a few minutes, her mind started to drift to the pervious night, as she thought about that conversation with Loke.

* * *

" _I see, well you would make me a happy man if you would allow me to take you on a date."_

" _A little soon, don't you think?"_

" _You're single. I'm single. Coincidence? I think not."_

" _What makes you think I don't have a boyfriend?"_

" _You would've pointed it out at the very beginning of me flirting with you, if that were the case."_

" _I need to know your name first, before I accept or decline."_

" _I was beginning to think you would never ask. The name is Loke, so what's my beautiful angel's name?"_

" _I'll make you a deal, if the stars on your side and we meet again, I'll tell you my name and go out on a date with you. Until then, I shall be that mystery girl who's name you do not know and does not fall for your pickup lines."_

" _I... wait…what?!"_

" _Good night, Loke."_

* * *

"That idiot…" She mumbled as she continued to lay there. The stars just had to be on his side when she met him last night and saw him again today. A name and date, huh? She should've made the bet more…wait.

A name and a date?

Asteria shot up in bed, her eyes started widening. "I forgot I owe him a date! Thankfully we're in a different town, which means no one would bug us."

Jumping out of bed, she picked up her suit case and laid it on the bed. She knew she had all her outfits in here and she the perfect one. Figuring this would be the perfect opportunity to get back at the smooth talker across the hall and make good on her deal.

Pulling a dress out, a grin creeped across her face as she laid it down. "Perfect."

Fully undressing herself and placing it neatly in the bag, she went to slip her dress on. It was a black short dress with a white lining on the bottom that stopped at her mid thighs. It had a red ribbon go down the middle of her dress and one right underneath her breast, with a piece of ribbon tied on the left side of it. The dress also had two red ribbons on each side. She placed on a pair of high calf-boots. Taking the bow out of the top of her hair, she pulled her hair to each side, taking two pieces of red ribbon, she tied her hair into very loose pig tails that sit over shoulders.

Quietly closing the door to her room, taking a deep breath, she stepped across the hall to Loke's door. "Hopefully, this will bring him out of his funk." Knocking on the door, she waited for a split second, hoping he wasn't in bed yet or at least changed out of his clothes.

Loke poked his head out of the door, his facial expression was mixed with confusion, surprised, and amusement. He took in the view that in front of him, a grin slowly formed across of his face. Loke nearly struck Asteria with the door as he swung it wide open, leaning against it.

" _Bingo."_ She knew that that would work.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line."

A blush started to creep across her face as she grabbed his hand, grinning as she dragged him down the hallway. "Good, let's get going!"

Blushing slightly, he tilted his head in confusion at the young woman in front of him who was dragging him out of the hotel to god knows where. He hadn't expected this what's so ever, as he had just laid on the bed as well and almost fell asleep from exhaustion. "Uh…where are we going?" Noticing she stopped dead in her tracks, keeping her back to him still. She didn't say a word as she stood there, all she did was grip his hand tighter, which made him think something was wrong. He moved to be closer to her to see what was wrong, poking his head around her head, he had expected to see a frown or tears. What he was greeted with was something completely different and unexpected.

Pink cheeks and a smile.

Casting a glance up at him, she couldn't help but smile at him, but at the same time, the pinkness of her cheeks spread.

"Well, Loke, if you must ask…we're going on a date."

"Oh? What brought this on?"

"Well…" Asteria picked her paced back up as she kept on dragging on Loke behind her. "Remember our conversation from last night?"

"Of course, how could I forget about last night? You, an angel falling straight down from the heavens above and I got to catch you in my arms and save you." Loke snickered.

"Well…remember how you asked me on a date and for my name, and I wouldn't give it to you, and that I'd would if we were to ever meet again."

"Of course, you ended up being my beautiful mystery."

"I promise to go on a date with you, and so…I figured while we were here…we could go out on our date, if that's okay with you?"

Feeling his hand slip from hers and the very arm slipping around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. Feeling the heat rise in her face, she glanced up at him as a grin creeped across his face. "My beautiful angel, I would be more than happy to take you up on that date. Now," Sliding his arm from around her shoulders, he stepped away and held his arm out to her. "Now, would you do me the honors and let me escort you on this date, as the true gentleman I am?"

Her cheeks were as red as the bows on her dress as she slipped her arm though his. "I know the perfect place we can grab some dinner."

"Where's that?"

"On the way back to the hotel earlier, we passed a lovely looking restaurant and well…"

 _Growl._

A nervous laugh came from the empty air wizard whose stomach made it known that it was empty. Very empty.

"It's made me hungry ever since then. Oh! Here we are!" Pointing up to the building that was in front of them, it was a rather large two-story restaurant. Eyes widening in hunger and happiness, practically yanking her arm out of his, causing him to nearly fall over, as she proceeded to run inside. It was pretty obvious, she loved food, which caused him to chuckle. All of the women he had met and dated, they would barely eat around them, and if they did, it would be salads and everything healthy. To him, it was nice to see a woman with a healthy appetite, as long as they were not like Natsu, who would eat the entire town out of house and home if it were possible.

Who the hell was he kidding. It was.

Strolling inside of the door, he noticed that she was sitting in a booth next to a window, a menu in one hand and the other hand waving him over to where she was.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone, much less a woman, run to where food was as fast as you." Loke joked.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Giving him a playful laugh, she couldn't help but fill nervous about it. She was hungry, correction, she was starving. It had finally dawned on her that she had completely detached herself from him and had ran inside. That's what made her nervous.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad that I finally got to meet a woman who has an actual liking for food, and doesn't skimp on the menus because they are afraid of gaining weight."

"I love food to much to do that. I mean, you only live once, so why not enjoy yourself while you can. You never know when your time will come."

Then, it was like a ton of bricks had hit him all at once.

" _I mean, you only live once, so why not enjoy yourself while you can. You never know when your time will come."_

Eyes widening and lips thinning a little, lowering his eyes to focus on the menu that laid down in front of him. Her words were like bricks and hitting him nearly caused him to break. Especially with what had happened earlier on the train to him. She had a point, you really only did live once and he had been doing the best he could to enjoy life while he was able too. Up until the last several weeks he was doing just fine until just a few days ago, but he knew he didn't have much longer. Maybe a couple of weeks, a month or two at the latest.

" _I don't know how much longer my body is going to keep up with this…I can feel the life from me draining away little by little each day."_ His focus returned back to Asteria, who was practically absorbed into the menu, he didn't know what she was saying, but he had a good idea what she was going on about. She probably didn't know what the hell to choose from on the menu, which made him secretly happy that she was paying attention to something else, he knew she would be worried about him.

" _I use to be scared about facing death, but it's the only way to make it up to her. Plus…I got the chance of a lifetime to…"_

"Loke?"

His thoughts were completely shattered by the sound of her voice, which once again sent shivers down his spine. She seriously needed to stop calling him by his name, she was putting him under a spell every time she said it.

"Uh…are you ready to order?" She pointed upwards, which caused his eyes to follow where her finger had directed him. It seemed the few minutes he spent lost in his head, the waitress had come over and had taken Asteria's order, which he didn't even hear what she had order. To be honest, he was more scared to see what she had ordered than what was going to happen to him.

"Oh…sorry about that, I was trying to figure out what I wanted to order." Glancing over at the menu, which he neglected to even look at as he was lost in his thoughts with his mind a hundred miles away from where he was physically located. He decided to go with the first thing that he had saw.

"I'll have the Beast Man Curry."

Loke could've sworn he had heard a snicker from the young waitress as she wrote down his order and left. Slightly confused by her reaction, he pointed toward the direction that she had disappeared off to.

"Did...did she just snicker at my order?"

It was obvious that Asteria was trying to contain herself from snickering as well.

"You totally just picked the first thing off the menu, didn't you?"

"What no!" Loke started to panic slightly.

"Oh god, Loke you did!"

"No!"

Snorting at his answer in laughter, she started to wipe a tear from her eye as she grinned. "You're such a terrible liar, Loke."

Folding his arms in frustration, he turned his head to the side, as if he was starting to pout. "I just can't win with you, can I?

Asteria eyed the waitress as she walked back and laid two drinks down for them at their table. It was obvious that the waitress was still snickering, which caused Loke to blush a little in embarrassment.

"Loke, you're blushing!"

"N-No!"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"What?! No! I'm not going to let you win again."

The air mage giggled slightly, leaning forward with her hands on her cheeks. Eyes sparkling with a mischievous look and her the grin on her face grew.

"You know, you're pretty attractive, but seeing you blush…well, it makes you even more attractive."

Loke chuckled slightly, turning his head to look at the beauty in front of him. Of course, when she leaned forward, it caused him to get a view of her chest. A grin appeared across his face as he pushed his glasses up. Casting a glance to some of the women who, two days ago he would've thought were seriously beautiful, but now their beauty does not rival to the young woman who sat across from him. It was obvious they were checking him out, which again, two days ago he would be doing the same and hooking up with them, but now he had no interest in doing any of that with them.

"You may be asked to leave soon; you're making all the other women look bad."

"Oh? Well, if that's the case, I surely hope you would join me in leaving. That way, they get to see what they can't have." It was time to fight fire with fire, Asteria thought it was about time for him to be on the receiving end of his pickup lines.

"I would be a fool if I didn't leave with you." He wasn't sure if he was winning her over with his charms or she was starting to jump into the play field of charming people, whatever the case, it made him happy.

The waitress walked over the table and laid down what looked to be a decent size plate of pasta and meat, with a delightful dark sauce. Of course, the bowl that belonged to Loke…well it was huge bowl, nearly half the size of the table, that was full of curry. His eyes were huge, where Asteria was nearly about to double over in laughter. It was obvious, he was not going to live this down…ever.

"So…I might've picked the first thing off the menu."

"Yeah…I figured you did. I mean…the bowl is gigantic and…really, the only person I could see eating the entire bowl is Natsu."

Snorting as he started to eat, which was a little difficult since the bowl was so high. "He could eat two of these without no problem."

Asteria watched as he ate, though he struggled to eat out of the giant bowl. A part of her wanted to get to know him more, but a part of her was afraid too. She couldn't remember what had happened after last year, so getting involved with someone would be bad. Something deep down in her wanted to tell him what had happened and for him to help her, but what if he ran? She would still have to see him at the guild hall. Yet…the voice in her head said that Fairy Tail will help her.

" _Oh yeah…because saying, "Hey! I totally can't remember my life up until last year and a voice in my head said that Fairy Tail can help me out." Totally does not sound like I'm having a psychotic break what's so ever."_ Shaking her head, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to break through her eyes.

"So…Loke, tell me something about yourself?"

Loke froze at her question, glancing up at her. "What would you like to know?"

"I mean…all I know is that you use ring magic and that you make it a habit to use pickup lines on women you randomly rescue from falling into a river."

His mind raced for answers, as he was unsure what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he was slowly dying and that he caused someone's death, and his true secret. Plus, it also wasn't the probably the best time to mention the five…or was it six? Anyway, mention them back at home. They were a little crazy…he knew they wouldn't enjoy him on a date with her. Plus, he didn't' want to screw this date up with her. Granted, she only went on a date with him because she thought she would never see him again and a made a bet, but regardless, it was still a date. Taking a deep breath, he started to answer her question.

"There isn't much to know about me, I joined Fairy Tail three years after leaving the Blue Pegasus Guild and I tend to be a loner on jobs, the rest is history. Also," He leaned across the table, pointing his fork at her. "I may go around using pickup lines, but you're the first woman I've saved from falling into the river and I believe you'll be the only one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…because if I received a jewel for every time I saved someone as beautiful as you, I'd have one jewel."

Asteria cheeks flared pink as a smile started to tug on the corner of her lips.

"So, now it's your turn, tell me a little about yourself. What brought you to Magnolia?"

"Well…" Asteria wasn't sure what to say either, as she didn't realize that Loke had the same problem as well. Knowing she couldn't tell him the full truth, she knew she had to tell him something. "I'm actually from Crocus, I had travel to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail after…uh hearing they were such a great guild to join from a friend. You were the second person that I consider close too, as I'm still getting to know Natsu and everyone."

"I take it the first person is the one who you're sharing an apartment with until you get your own place?"

"Yeah…I had actually rescued Lucy from two creepers and we hit it off just fine."

Loke nearly jumped out of the booth when he heard Lucy's name, as the look on his face was a mixture of terrified and concerned. His hands were held up in front of his face, as if he wanted her to pause the story until he could recover. Asteria was seriously confused by his reaction to what she had said.

"Loke…?"

"Y-You're…sharing a place with Lucy?"

"That's what I just said."

"Lucy, from Fairy Tail?"

"The one and only."

"The celestial wizard?"

"Uh-huh…" Watching the reaction in his face, it was obvious that he looked like he could die at any second. Curious to why he was freaking out about Lucy, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Do you not like, Lucy?"

"Huh?!" He looked her as he thought over her question. It took him a second to actually process what she had just asked him. Shaking his head, he knew he had to clear the air about the Celestial Wizard before Asteria got the wrong idea.

"No…I like Lucy, she seems like a really sweet girl…it's just…" He trailed off as he tried to figure out how to say it. Truthfully there was no easy to say what he wanted to say. He couldn't figure out why her, of all people, made him wanted open up to her and tell everything that's bothering him. Before he could even attempt to form the words he was trying to grasp out of thin air, he felt a warm gentle hand on top of his hand and a voice that was about a gentle as her touch.

"It's okay, Loke. I take it that you had a bad experience with a woman, who probably was a celestial wizard before you came to Fairy Tail."

"Something like that…"

Asteria squeezed his hand, as a smile spread across her lips. "You can tell me about one when you're ready, in the meantime, how about we just enjoy the evening together."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." Loke waved the waitress over, who had their bill ready. She glanced down at the bowel that Loke was eating out of and snickered again, the poor guy couldn't eat a fourth of the food was given to him. He gave the jewels to the waitress, and stood up, stretching as Asteria started to protest at what he had just done.

"Hey! I could've paid for my own meal!" She protests, her cheeks puffed out a little in anger.

Loke snickered as he helped her out of booth and took her arm into this. "Hey now, it wouldn't be very gentleman like if I didn't pay for your meal. Plus, it's a date and the man is always supposed to pay."

Asteria blushed slightly as they walked out of the building and back up to where they were staying. Laying a hand over her chest, she could feel her heart beating fast. She was unsure why her heart was racing, she hadn't done anything to make feel like she had run marathon. The feeling was strange, it was new to her, but for some reason, it felt familiar…like she's had this feeling before, but to her it felt like that was a life time ago. Feeling the breeze against her skin, she caught a whiff of something salty.

" _That smell…"_ Asteria unlinked her arm and started to run up toward the hill, once again, leaving Loke behind in her tracks.

"Hey, wait up!" Loke was confused as to where she was running off too. He was starting to realize that she has a problem with rushing off to places, leaving everyone behind without telling them where she was going. He picked up his pace, as he raced up toward the top of hill, scanning his surroundings.

"Where the hell did she go?" He muttered, the only thing was up here was the train station and the ledge that looked over the city, out into the sea. His eyes scanned right past the ledge, where he caught a glimpse of what to look like a figure standing over the railings. It had to be her, as there was nowhere else to go but to the train station, and that was closed. The closer he closed in on the figure, the more he knew it was Asteria, who, from what he could tell, was leaning over the railings, staring up to what he thought was the sky. It seemed that she didn't even notice his presence when he stopped right next to her, as he looked up into the same direction that she was staring off too, it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere.

"You know…you really have to stop running off like that." He chuckled as he stood next to her.

Asteria, who had been just staring up at the sky, her mind just drifting off in lala land. Twirling her hair around her finger, she had let out a slight giggle, as she tried to explain her actions.

"Well…I had caught whiff of the sea, but to be honest…I do have a bad habit running toward things, regardless if there's trouble or not ahead."

"Ah…so that's how you found Lucy in trouble…you ran toward her screaming."

"…Maybe."

Loke shook his head at her response, he knew it was a dangerous habit for her to be doing that, but he also knew that she could take care of herself perfectly fine. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to lean his back against the rail, propping his arms up onto them as he continued to look up at the sky. "So, what's so important that we started to run off?"

"Well…there was a specific reason I wanted to come back here."

"Oh?"

Blushing a little, she started to poke her fingers together, as if she was embarrassed to say. "Well…I'm a little embarrassed to say."

"You can tell me; I won't judge you."

"I love the stars, I'm a huge astrology person. For as long as I can remember…every night before bed, I would have to go outside and look the stars, but when you live in the city, it's a bit hard to see them at night. When I saw this place earlier, I thought it would be a fantastic place to look at the stars since this place is so small. I had forgot about coming back up here after we met Madam Lucia, I just now remembered when I caught a whiff of the ocean."

It was obvious that during the time she was explaining to him, that she didn't noticed the surprised look on his face. For some reason, he seemed surprised that she loved the stars and astrology so much, as he was huge on astrology, but he had his reasons for that…a reason that was also haunting him. Snickering a little, he pushed his glasses up with his finger as Asteria started to throw a fit at his reaction.

"Hey! You don't have to make fun of me for it! You said you wouldn't judge me!"

Bursting out in laughter at her reaction, it seemed to only anger the air mage more. Cheeks puffed out, she turned her body toward him, bawling her hands up into fist as she brought them up to her to her chest. "That's not nice to laugh at me."

Wiping a tear from his laugh, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "No, I wasn't laughing at you."

"Huh?"

"It's just I never met someone, who wasn't a celestial wizard, be into astrology and the stars so much." Loke explained.

"I can't explain it…just looking at them gives me a sense of relief, plus I find them simply beautiful, I can't help but get lost while staring at them."

Using his shoulders to push himself off the railing, he turned his body to face her, his eyes focusing on her. While she was lost in the stars, he started to become lost in her. Never has one single woman ever had this effect on him, it was like she sucked him of his charms and is using it against him. He watched the wind started to pick up and strands of her hair started to dance around. Her dress started to develop ripples in it from the wind. He couldn't help but watch her, it was just nice to be able to stand there in the quiet of the night, watching her stare off at something she had a passion for. It didn't last long, because the moment that happened, her whole body shivered from the wind. Without even thinking about it, he had slipped his coat off and placed it on her shoulders.

It had caught her off guard when he had done that, as she really didn't expect that. It wasn't cold out unless the wind picked up and the later it got, the more the wind started to pick up. Asteria's cheeks started to turn pink as her eyes stared into his as she started to chew on her bottom lip.

"Loke…" His name was the only thing she could muster out.

Averting his eyes from hers, it was obvious his cheeks were turning pink, but she didn't know if that was due to the wind picking up and causing him to be cold or not. His entire body had cringed when she said his name, it felt like she was starting to take a hold over him. His voice was quiet, but when he spoke, he spoke as if he was embarrassed about something. "Don't say my name like that. I won't be able to keep my eyes off of you."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Loke shook his head. "Don't be, it's not your fault." Trying to stifle a yawn, he knew that they needed to head back soon and rest up for tomorrow. Holding out his arm to her, he offered her a reassuring smile. "I'd hate to end this night, but we probably should get back and get some rest for our job tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right. It's getting late. I'm terribly sorry I kept you out longer than I had planned." She had linked her arm into his, but hung her head as they walked back to the hotel. Asteria had felt bad, she was the one who had ran off and kept them out longer, even though they had planned on getting up early in the morning to gather information on The Fallen Stars.

"Hey now, I wanted to stay out late with you, I've enjoyed our date together tonight. There's no need to apologize for that." Loke patted her arm with a grin.

"But…"

"No, no buts, I'm not going to accept that at all. I hope I didn't bore you any."

Asteria just shook her head to his response, feeling a smile tug on her lips, as if it threated to expose itself. Looking up at the sky, she noticed how the stars started to disappear the father they got away from the ocean. She felt an unusual feeling that burned deep down inside of her. She wasn't sure what to do, as this feeling as been there for as long as she could remember. There wasn't much she could do, at least not until she regains all the lost memories. Though, at the time beginning, she wanted to push all of those thoughts into the back of her mind. Tightening her arm around his, she closed her eyes as they walked back to the hotel in silence. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He felt warm and comforting, he felt…safe.

"The stars are slowly fading away…" She murmured, her eyes remained closed.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any stars in the sky, but that's because the most heavenly body is walking right next to me." Loke whispered.

"How many times have you used that line?"

"Honestly? This is the first time I've said that, but it's true."

Asteria slowly pulled away from him as they walked into the hotel room and got to their rooms. Pulling his coat off her shoulders, she handed it back to him, her expression was mixed with happiness and sleepiness as she stared up at him.

"Thank you for letting me use your coat, and for putting up with me tonight."

"No thanks needed, it was because the stars were on my side. That being said, think I can get a second date?" Loke snickered.

Swaying on her toes, she smiled bashfully at his question, as if he should know what the answer was going to be. "Is there a reason why you want a second date?"

"Well…if you want the truth," Loke leaned down toward her face, causing the air mage to jump slightly, her cheeks started to burn red at how close he was. She could his hot breath on her cheek and his eyes staring into hers, causing her legs to become weak and starting to shake. "When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part of."

Feeling the heat from her cheeks spreading down her entire body, she felt a warm sensation in her chest. Something burned deep down inside of her, it was the same feeling she had while they were walking back to the hotel. Between the sudden closeness between them, what he had said, and being extremely tired, she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to give me your answer tonight."

"I…"

"Good night, beautiful." Kissing her on the cheek, he quickly backed away and despaired behind his door.

"Yeah…good night." She muttered, standing there completely dumbfounded. Not exactly sure what the hell had just happened.

Walking into her room, she collapsed onto the bed, sighing. Her mind wanted to replay not only what happened, but that entire night. Though, as much as she wanted to, that was going to wait another day, her eyes were heavy and as soon as they would close, she would drift off into dream land. Before she succumbed to her dreams, she curled up with the pillow and a certain name spilled off her lips into the quietness of the night.

"Loke…"


End file.
